Hesitancy
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Sequel to Truth or False. Dick finally gets a date with Mac. MaDi.


**Disclaimer: No one belongs to me. If they did there would be more LoVe and MaDi.**

 **Summary:** Sequel to Truth or False. Dick finally gets a date with Mac.

 **Author's Note:** Happy Birthday **Bondopolous** , the marshmallow who keeps me sane, who deserves a happy and healthy year and who keeps me writing even when everything seems to be standing in my way. Apologizes for the delay, but here it is! Enjoy!

 **Hesitancy**

Mac tried to ignore the vibrations of her phone. She really needed to finish this one last— Dammit!

She reached over to pick up the continuously vibrating device and stared at the screen already knowing who was trying to disrupt her Thursday evening.

It was the same person who had disrupted _every Thursday evening_ for the past three weeks. This was week four, and it had to stop.

She couldn't take it anymore.

He had to stop calling.

It was getting ridiculous.

Yes, it may be flattering and when she was drunk she may have agreed to go on a date with one Dick Casablancas, but lots of women, surely, agreed to drunk dates with Dick.

He had, after all, suggested that they go to a 'stupid vegetarian restaurant,' obviously he didn't want to go that badly if he referred to it in that way. Also, she'd been drunk and reeling from the breakup with Jeremy.

However, was she really going to turn down a hot blonde asking her to dinner?

She was trying to find Mr. Right…and Dick was as far from Mr. Right for her as he could get… _right_? She had reached the age where she wasn't dating for fun anymore, she was 28 years old, almost 29, she had to get serious. And Dick wasn't serious.

She looked down at her phone to see if it was still vibrating, but she knew it had stopped. The selfie of Dick that he'd snuck in her phone on that dreaded Girls Night Out four weeks ago smiled up at her, and she frowned down at the picture, feeling conflicted about her situation.

She didn't understand Dick. If she was a guy she would've moved on about three weeks ago. So, why was he still calling her every Thursday for the last month? She knew he wasn't smart, but she also knew he could take a hint, so why was he still calling her? What did he want?

She continued to stare down at the phone as if willing it to give her the answers she wanted.

She knew to answer these questions she'd have to call him back…but she also knew she could get around that by asking Veronica via Logan.

The question was: Did she want to know?

True, hanging out with Dick was fun. It had ended up being more fun than it would've with Veronica, if she had stopped to unwrap herself from her usual Logan Drama. It wasn't that she was annoyed with Veronica for how she acted when they went out for Girls Night, she understood how…well she'd never understand the Great Epic Love that was Veronica and Logan, but she would've liked spending girl time one on one. What surprised her most about that night was how much she enjoyed spending time with Dick, and how she couldn't seem to shake it.

Dick was…a pleasant surprise. Granted, they hadn't really ever spent time together alone, except for the one time they slept together. She also didn't know Dick as well as she really could've, since they'd known each other virtually all of their lives.

Regardless, it was another one-time thing, spending time with him. She was probably the last girl left in Neptune, minus Veronica, who hadn't slept—wait! She'd already slept with Dick, so again why was he calling her?

She shook her head knowing she'd gone off on a tangent in her mind about Girls Night four weeks ago but really she just didn't understand Dick.

Also, she had to stop obsessing about something that had happened a month ago. She was becoming like one of those obsessive girls who broke down every single thing their crush did.

She hung out with a group of people four weeks ago, and she needed to forget it. It was just a harmless…drunken hang out when honestly leaked out.

No big deal.

She groaned and threw her body back against the couch. Tossing her phone on the coffee table, she took a pillow and buried her head in it, if only to get the thoughts to stop. She stayed with her head buried in the pillow for awhile until she heard the buzzing of her phone. Hesitantly, she leaned over and grabbed the device off the coffee table. She blinked when she saw a text from the blonde PI asking what she was doing tomorrow night.

 _Probably watching Netflix_

 _Logan and I wanted to try a new restaurant. Do you want to come? One of his Navy friends will be there...(emoji winky face)_

Mac bit her lip and considered what she should say, she then shrugged figuring she had nothing else to do anyway.

 _Sure._

Mac smiled as Veronica sent a bunch of happy emojis and then she put her phone back on the coffee table. Turning back to her computer to continue with some work Veronica had asked her to do for a case she tried to put the unanswered call from Dick behind her and concentrate on doing her work.

* * *

Mac couldn't decide on what to wear. If she was going out with one of Logan's hot Navy buddies she should probably look nice.

Finally, deciding on a pair of nice dark wash jeans and a silky sapphire low cut blouse, she put on minimal make up, and a pair of nice black boots before heading to the seafood restaurant that had just opened.

Stepping into the establishment once she arrived, she headed toward the hostess station and told the woman the party name. For some reason, the girl smiled oddly and then took her to a table set for four. Mac sighed knowing she was probably going to be waiting for awhile so when the waiter came over she ordered a glass of water and a cocktail.

While waiting she decided to text Veronica that she was at the restaurant and then begin to browse the menu. The waiter placed her drinks in front of her and then asked if she wanted to wait before ordering an appetizer. She declined and continued to peruse the menu hoping that Veronica, Logan, and Mystery Navy Man would show up soon.

She glanced at her cell phone clock anxiously as the minutes began to tick by and the text she had sent to Veronica went unanswered. Sighing with annoyance as fifteen minutes ticked by, she debated calling the blonde and her boyfriend when she heard her name behind her. Except, it wasn't a voice she was expecting to hear.

"Good Evening, Mac."

She turned around already knowing who it was when she saw Dick dressed very nicely in a pair of dress pants, and light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was neatly combed and a pleasant male smell wafted toward her. She sighed subconsciously, in awe of his appearance and then silently berated herself for being such an idiot over a guy she had blown off for four weeks.

"What. A. Surprise." He said mechanically.

She wrinkled her brow not sure what to make of his tone, or the odd way he was choosing to great her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rather loudly.

Blushing, she asked the question again trying to brush off how rude she'd sounded previously.

He waved his hand in the air, "you know…eating."

"Right." She said feeling even more confused.

He smiled, walked closer to her table, and decided to take a seat beside her uninvited.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Well actually—"

"Great, dude." He picked up a menu and began to browse through the menu.

She watched him rather unsure of the situation and then because it was now twenty minutes after she'd arrived she texted Veronica again that Dick had crashed their dinner.

"So, what do you think looks good? And can you eat any of this stuff?" Dick asked looking up at her curiously.

She blinked not sure how to answer that question.

"Dick, what are you doing here?" she asked again.

"Did you not hear me the first time? I'm eating." He said casually.

She frowned, "yes, I did hear you, but what about…well I mean…I'm supposed to be meeting Veronica and Logan."

He shrugged, "okay, then I'll join you."

"Well, I mean…just there's…" she stuttered.

He smirked at her, "unless you don't want me to."

She opened her mouth and then closed it not sure what to say.

"You know you did agree to go on a date with me." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I did…but not right now."

"When? You've been ditching my calls, dude."

Again she opened her mouth and then closed it not sure what to say.

"Dick…"

"Would you like a drink, sir?" the waiter asked sneaking into the conversation.

"Sure, uh a bourbon on the rocks."

Mac watched in annoyance as the waiter walked away with the order.

"Dick, I haven't been ignoring your calls."

"Really?" he asked giving her a significant look.

She sighed and put two fingers against the bridge of her nose. "It's just that…going on a date…with you, well it's um…"

"What?"

"Well, I've reached a certain age when I don't want to date for fun." She blurted out.

Dick frowned, "what are you talking about? I just want to take you out because I like being around you, dude. I like when we've hung out and I like talking to you. I want to be around you. Do you not want to be around me?"

Mac blinked in surprise at his declaration; what was she supposed to say to that?

"Is that why you've been calling me for four weeks?"

He smirked, "duh, dude. You know for someone who's so smart you sure…are still smart." He said obviously seeing the annoyed expression on her face.

"Listen, all I'm asking for is a chance. Let's have dinner and see where it goes. How about it?"

She stared at him not sure what to say. On the one hand if she said 'yes' she was agreeing to a date with Dick. On the other hand if she said 'no' she was denying herself something she wanted, and she really didn't want to do that. Thankfully, she remembered she was supposed to meet Veronica, Logan, and Mystery Navy guy.

"Wait, I can't I'm supposed to be meeting Veronica, Logan, and his friend."

Dick laughed and waved it off reaching over to take a piece of bread the waiter had set down.

"Yeah that's not happening. They set you up."

"What?"

"Yeah, after you didn't pick up for like the millionth time I asked Logan and Ronnie for their help and well…it worked." He smirked at her and popped the piece of bread into his mouth.

Mac glared at him not knowing what to say and seriously debating getting up and stamping out of the restaurant.

Instead she kicked him in the shin.

"What was that for?" he whined rubbing his leg.

"You! You and Veronica! And Logan! What the hell!" she exclaimed.

"I had to resort to drastic measures! You were ignoring me, dude! What else was I supposed to do?"

Mac huffed wishing she could give him a witty response and instead took a sip of her drink needing time to come up with a reasonable answer.

"You are a Dick."

Dick smiled, "thanks, Mackie. Now, what are you going to get?"

Mac stared at him aghast and then with an over exaggerated sigh she began to tell him that she was choosing between two things she couldn't decide upon.

"Well how about I get one and you get the other and then we can split it." Dick suggested.

Mac blinked and bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Sure, whatever." She said ducking her head.

They sat in silence for a few minutes each trying to think of something to say. Finally, Mac decided to break the silence.

"Why do you want to go out with me so badly?" she blurted out.

Dick smirked and shrugged, "because."

"Because why? I mean…it's just…"

"What?"

"Well…I'm not your type." Mac said quietly.

Dick frowned, "my type? What's my type?"

Mac sighed heavily, "I wasn't exactly popular in high school."

"So?"

Mac glanced away and they let a moment of silence between them.

"Listen, I enjoy spending time with you. I was being honest before, Mac. You're fun and I think about you."

Mac searched his face waiting to see him blurt out something crass, but nothing ever came, in fact he seemed to be telling the truth.

"I'm not an idiot, Dick." She said trying to maintain her cool exterior she was sure had fallen a good 20 minutes ago.

"What do you mean? I asked you on a date. This is me following through. I'd never think you were an idiot. I've dated idiots." Dick said smiling widely.

Mac rolled her eyes but felt her lips stretching across her face. She shouldn't feel so amused by Dick, but she found herself easing into his company and enjoying herself more than she wanted to admit. She'd always enjoyed being around him when she let herself relax, she was just hoping it was a fluke. It was becoming increasingly evident that she was attracted to him and it wasn't going anywhere.

Maybe she had gone about this all wrong.

Maybe she should ditch the hesitancy and go all in.

Maybe she needed to get over herself and take a chance.

Or maybe she was going to end up getting hurt.

The waiter chose that moment to come over and took their order. Once the waiter left, the two began to make small talk, both letting their eyes linger a little too long on each other.

It was half way through dinner that Mac seemed to realize she was genuinely enjoying the date.

"Thank you for doing this." She admitted pushing her plate away.

"Not as bad as you thought?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "no. I guess not."

"Good."

They shared a smile both relieved that the date had been successfully. Mac noticed there was a twinkle in his eye and she wondered if he had been planning this for longer than he wanted to admit.

As they smiled at each other, the waitress came over and gave them their check, Dick swooped it up and paid quickly.

"We should do this again." He stated as they walked out together.

Mac opened her mouth to disagree, but he shot her a sideways look already seeming to know where her mind was.

"Yeah, we should."

"Will you answer your phone the next time I ask you out?"

Dick smirked when he saw her face flame up.

Instead of answering she reached over and brought his face down to hers. Letting her lips slip across his she breathed a sigh of relief as they connected. Their lips moved against each other, both hungrier for more.

A slam of a door in the distance and the sound of giggling broke them a part with heavy breathing. Sharing a look, they both laughed nervously and ducked their head.

"So I'll call you?" Dick asked.

Mac nodded, "I'll pick up."

Dick grinned and took her hand.

Mac couldn't help but smile back, and walked toward her car keeping ahold of Dick. Once they got to her car she turned to him and gave him a hesitant smile.

"I'll see you later."

Dick nodded and gave her one last kiss before helping her into the car. He watched her leave before doing a little dance to his car.

Mac smiled the entire way home wondering where this could lead with Dick. Obviously, she had been wrong about Dick, maybe he was Mr. Right for her. If only she had given him a chance earlier they wouldn't have had to waste so much time. At least now she had the opportunity and vowed to start listening to her heart and not her head when it came to the next steps of their relationship.

(The End...for now. I think. We'll see. Let me know what you thinK! Please review!)


End file.
